


Acoustics

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Rape, Slash, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets off on the sounds Dean makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of drabbles, and was written for the prompt "scream", at supernatural100 on LJ. There are 31 so far, and the drabble "Switches", which has already been posted here is the first of a pre "Acoustics 'verse", verse that I'm working on.
> 
> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

[ ](http://imgur.com/IDN74)

Sam had the room specially built and spends every night there, no matter how pressing his other duties are. It’s acoustically perfect, every sound magnified, and Sam shivers in anticipation as he enters.

Dean huddles on the floor where Sam left him, bloody, broken, alive, _feeling_ and echoes from last night's session linger in the atmosphere.

Dean’s body becomes smooth, flawless, _tight_ , as Sam enters him, thrusting hard into unwilling flesh. Muffled cries and harsh grunts resound, but it’s not enough. The iron in Sam’s hand burns red-hot and Dean’s screams thunder like cathedral bells as Sam shudders in ecstasy.


End file.
